<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【BruceDick】Hello, I'm Dick Grayson by bayholy0619</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027095">【BruceDick】Hello, I'm Dick Grayson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619'>bayholy0619</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson is a robort, M/M, detroit: become human au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【BruceDick】Hello, I'm Dick Grayson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>他張開眼的時候，他看到一間非常華麗的房間。雖然他沒有感覺，但看著這房間有著溫暖的色調，四周有著各種不同的裝飾品和書籍，牆都被書架圍著，中間有著真皮沙發和實心紅木桌子，上面放著一台筆電，這裡是書房阿。眼前</span>
  <span>2</span>
  <span>名男性表情也相對舒坦，他們都看著自己。腦海中的電腦程序開始運作的同時，</span>
  <span>2</span>
  <span>名男性已經在閒聊了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>沒想到你那麼快就替我找到接班人了，</span>
  <span>Master Bruce</span>
  <span>。</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>顯得年長，身穿整齊西裝的男性帶點疑惑的看著自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>這只是試作品，還不知道好不好，而且要作你的接班人還言之尚早了。</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>較年輕被稱為</span>
  <span>Master Bruce</span>
  <span>的男性輕笑，但雙眼沒有離開過自己。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>坐在他前面，手上拿著一本厚厚的說明書，對於初型號的仿生人，就算是哥譚的首富也顯得有點束手無策。他很清楚自己的性能，但首先他需要一個註冊的程序。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>我是</span>
  <span>AX-01</span>
  <span>，請註冊我的名字以完成起動程序。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"……</span>
  <span>哦，看來他比你想像中還聰明，</span>
  <span>Master Bruce</span>
  <span>。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>他</span>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>身為老年人，我沒有辦法把眼前這個俊俏的少年作為機械人看待，我只能把它稱為『他』了。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>好啦，</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>。要不我們直接啟動他後讓他自己來顯示一下自己到底有什麼能耐。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>輕輕的微笑並點點頭，</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>再次回到自己面對。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>好吧，</span>
  <span>AX-01</span>
  <span>，你的名字是</span>
  <span>Richard Grayson</span>
  <span>，但我們會叫你</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>我的本名是</span>
  <span>Richard Grayson</span>
  <span>，但大家都叫我</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>是某公司新研發的仿生人試驗品之一，他們研發出新的機械人種，被稱為仿生人。他們擁有高仿人類外貌和動作，甚至會有一些無意義的動作以令他們看下去更接近人類。他們有高度的處理事情能力和學習能力，他們可以成為你生活中任何一個角色，只要你想。</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>不禁感嘆這家公司的潛力，他給予了資金讓他們研發這個項目，意料外那麼快就有回報。</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>只隨便要求黑髮藍眼的男性，而眼前這個青年，除了身高外一切都顯得超乎自己的預期。原本他們說已經得出第一個成品後，</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>還只期望可能是機場人的骨架那類讓人提不起勁的外貌，但眼前的男性，除了黑色的短髮，藍色的雙目，比實際設定年齡還要年輕的臉容，身材都遠比以往見過任何一個</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>見過的人更為完美，甚至能用性感作形容。眼前的人兒值得如此高的評價，就算是哥譚寵兒</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>也不得不說承認他擁有過人的魅力和迷人的聲線，如果是人類已成了讓萬千人著迷的程度，而眼前的男性已經仿真到一個會看錯的程度。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>好吧，</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>。告訴我一些關於你的事。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>是仿生人的第一個初型，而公司仍然在優化仿生人。他們會更接近人類所需，更融入人類生活的一部分，他們會是未來的科技主流發展之一。而</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>被任命到</span>
  <span>Wayne</span>
  <span>家作為贊助者的第一項成果，創作人知道</span>
  <span>Wayne</span>
  <span>家有一名很能幹的管家，但多一個幫手並非壞事不是嗎</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>仿生人會聽命於他的註冊者，而</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>的註冊者毫無疑問就是</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>。太陽穴位置有著一個</span>
  <span>LED</span>
  <span>燈，任何時候都在運轉，這代表著仿生人的精神狀態，藍色是平常，紅色閃爍是不穩定，看著藍色的燈一直在閃爍，</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>想</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>應該喜歡這裡。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>如果有任何不滿意的地方，可以把我送回原公司重塑。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>你的意思是……</span>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>就是字面上的意思，我是仿生人，軟件在我的『大腦』中運行但還是有瑕疵也說不定。所以，如果有任何不滿意的地方，可以把我送回原公司格式化。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"……</span>
  <span>或許這件事之後可以再說，現在先讓你看看你的房間。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>房間</span>
  <span>?Mr. Wayne……"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bruce</span>
  <span>，叫我</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>就好。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"……Bruce</span>
  <span>，仿生人不需要進食和休息，所以我不需要房間。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>聽說你們的理念是更像人。所以第一步，一名像你的男生，都會需要一間房間，這叫私人空間。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>點點頭，開始把這存入自己的知識庫當中。</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>讓他先在走廊等一下，他還有東西要吩咐</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>一下。雖然這不是好行為，但</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>對於一切的好奇心驅使他偷偷聽一下，反正就算他們不喜歡自己，也最多會把自己送回本公司，而他沒有痛楚感覺，應該不會痛的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Grayson</span>
  <span>阿</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>令人熟悉的姓氏呢，</span>
  <span>Master Bruce</span>
  <span>。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>父母很喜歡的那對空中飛人的姓氏……我很想念他們。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>我也是，</span>
  <span>Master Bruce</span>
  <span>。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"……</span>
  <span>你先把</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>帶去房間吧，我要去應付那些有錢的神經病了。</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>公司的會議總是令人感到沮喪。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>空中飛人，我的名字由來，</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>再次存入他的腦海中，把這當作未來可以學習的事情之一。</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>跟著</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>走到自己的房間，有著和</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>書房一樣溫暖的色調，寬大柔軟的雙人床，旁邊有著許多不同的睡前讀物，桌上也有電腦，即使他本身就是一台電腦。衣櫃裡也有評多更換的衣物，就算他覺得自己並不需要制服以外的衣服，但他看著一切，他知道</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>真的有在迎接他。一種難以形容的感覺在大腦中出現，</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>很難說得出到底是什麼感覺，但他不討厭。</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>表示一個好管家絕不能看著家中的人每天都穿著同一套制服，因此他挑了套衣讓</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>換上並去當司機了</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>聽到</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>離去後隨即替</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>開啟大門的聲音，</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>要出門了。他馬上走出陽台，看著</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>走出門外，正要進入車前往身後看了眼，看著</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>。哦，緊物尼龍上衣配背心外套，作得好，</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>。</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>下意識的揮了下手，獲得了對方的微笑。看著對方進入了車，</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>慢慢把車駛離</span>
  <span>Wayne</span>
  <span>莊園。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>他剛剛會不會臉紅了，</span>
  <span>Alfred?"Bruce</span>
  <span>像看到很有趣的景象似的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>你真的希望他成為我的接班人嗎，</span>
  <span>Master Bruce?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>先看看他的能耐吧，</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>。你不是一個仿生人能夠取代的。然而我也希望有人能分擔你的辛勞，所以在我回來之前你先教教他吧。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>明白了，</span>
  <span>Master Bruce</span>
  <span>。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>突然有點期待回到家後能看到</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>笑著的跟在</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>身後，說著</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>歡迎你回來，</span>
  <span>Bruce"</span>
  <span>那樣。</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>的確還有不像人類的地方，但他感受到</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>能夠比人類更像人類。基於另一個身份，他早就在啟動</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>前先檢查一番，沒有追蹤器，沒有任何可疑的爆炸品，更沒有任何危險的東西在</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>的體內，他看下去就是一個極為精密的機械人。連思想上也是，聽到對於能把自己格式化一事說得如此事不關己，這一點令</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>皺眉。其實</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>自己也不知道自己要</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>來作什麼，他不缺一個管家事的人，</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>一個就夠了，但他還是接受了這個仿生人在自己家中存在並生活。或許他在家中的位置還是需要一點時間來摸索。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>我很肯定你並不想找人來分擔我工作的決心了，</span>
  <span>Master Bruce</span>
  <span>。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>到底是什麼事令你有這個想法，</span>
  <span>Alfred?Dick</span>
  <span>呢</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>為什麼他沒有在你身邊</span>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>他把自己關在房間了。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>你竟然能嚴厲到令一個仿生人鬧脾氣嗎</span>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>我很肯定我要求的都是初學者能作到的事，但</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>他不是普通人。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>挑了下眉，他決定直接由</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>口中得知他到底作了什麼事令</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>哭笑不得。他敲了下門，聽到裡面一陣慌亂的聲音，但始終沒有回應。他在害怕嗎</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>他看說明書時，沒聽過仿生人會逃避責任。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dick</span>
  <span>，是我。開門，現在。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>門被開啟，看到</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>已經重新換上了制服，臉無表情的看著</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>。</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>不禁挑了下眉，看著眼前的青年，他正直的站在門旁，像等待命令一樣。毫無表情，也沒有了之前那股……人的氣息。</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>不知該如何形容，或許他也像</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>一樣早已把眼前人當作一個人來看待，而非什麼仿生人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>所以，你要說一下作了什麼使到我們可敬的管家對我有所誤解嗎</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>他都以為我帶你回家是為了作弄他了。還有你又把制服換回去了，衣服穿得不舒服嗎</span>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>我打破了東西。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>只是這樣</span>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>我掐碎了好幾個明朝花瓶和玻璃酒杯，我甚至把你最喜歡那個茶杯也弄破了。我查了一下背後的價錢，我認為把自己留在房間什麼也不作才能把</span>
  <span>Wayne</span>
  <span>家的損失降到最低。而我換回制服是為了把回收的效率提高，不要再為</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>添麻煩。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>回收</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>什麼回收</span>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>經過剛剛的評估，我認為自己在控制力度上出了錯誤，因此出現剛剛的麻煩。由於並不知道是機件問題還是程式對人體力度的錯誤評估，因此我認為最好的處理方法會是把我送回本公司格式化重塑。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>不</span>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他真的要改改這個設定，聽著</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>毫不猶豫的說要格式化自己，也就是殺死他本身的</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>人格</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>，這樣的行為完全不行，既不人性也令人聽到心寒。這樣看下去完全覺得是自毀傾向的人，如果那家公司的目的真的是為了把仿生人弄得更似人類，這一點必須讓他們意識到，人是不會這樣對待自己，他們要學會珍惜自己，保護自己。看著</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>對於這種自毀說得像閒話家常一樣，他不帶任何感情，這一點讓</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>感到……痛心。他把</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>拉到床邊，示意他坐下來。其實他不太習慣說這種話，但如果這樣對</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>來說有正面的成長和影響，他不介意嘗試一下。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dick</span>
  <span>，我不會把你送回去。那樣不對。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>我不認為有任何不妥，我被製作出來是為了幫助你的家務事務。然而我的錯誤令到我本身並不適合這種事宜，我沒有完成任務，我沒有存在的意義。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>你知道嗎，</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>。人類有一種值得敬佩的優點，學習。你不能因為失敗一次便表示自己失去了意義。或許你不適合作家務，但不代表這就失去了你的意義。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>我不明白，</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>看著對方臉上又再次露出困惑的表情，這樣很好，至少表現得似個人類了。迷茫並非一件壞事，只要不停止思考，一切都不是完結。他下意識的摸了下</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>的頭，像父親和兒子，也像互相鼓勵的朋友。或許</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>會少了個助手多了個要照顧的人，但他已經想到</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>另外的作用了，他不會讓</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>在家中定位﹑在世界的定位迷糊不清。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>現在首要任務你要學會控制自己，當你能控制自己之後，我再給你新的工作，好嗎</span>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>立刻微笑地點點頭回應，他信任</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>，信任一直在房外等待他們出來的老管家，他很喜歡這兩個人。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>的學習比想像中快，但換來的損失也是別的仿生人的好幾百倍。剛開始時</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>還會沮喪，至少</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>覺得那是沮喪。他每次弄破東西都會立刻查看那東西的市價，他還說過這不是他能一下子補償的價錢，偶然還是會提出把他送回本公司重塑而</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>一一拒絕。有次</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>甚至心想到，到底他以為自己是值多少錢</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>難道會比幾件傢俱和裝飾品便宜嗎</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>如果真的要算起來，他反而要擔心那些破損的傢俱和裝飾品碎片會不會弄壞了</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>身體任何一個部分，他的修理費用可是天文數字。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>把</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>留在家中，讓</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>繼續學習，而</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>總是能給他驚喜。</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>有一次在看他房中的書，他不知道對方的知識到達哪一個階段，所以他由小孩子的讀本到醫生研究論文結果也放在房中，</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>一本又一本的閱讀，並把知識也深入刻畫在自己的腦海中。但有趣的是，</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>很喜歡看一本叫</span>
  <span>Robin Hood</span>
  <span>的小說，他喜歡這樣的人，他也想作為幫助人的存在。或許這是仿生人的程式驅使，也可以是</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>本身的</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>人格</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>令他想要這樣，</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>不知道。但看著</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>一遍又一遍的重讀，他樂於看到</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>有自己的興趣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>之後</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>甚至作出許多不同的嘗試，他不用睡覺所以他也嘗試了作早餐，但他沒有人類的味覺所以弄出來的早餐可以用糟透了來形容。而</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>卻樂於看到他家少爺被這早餐和</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>的熱情弄得哭笑不得，或許這樣能令他知道自己的辛勞而少點要求會更好。有一次他回家時，他看到</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>在空中翻</span>
  <span>3</span>
  <span>圈半再完美落地。他興奮的笑著，甚至和</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>擊掌，那一刻</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>發現他的男孩真的在成長，他變得……更人類。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>歡迎回家，</span>
  <span>Bruce!"</span>
  <span>自他明白了擁抱是一個打招呼方式後，他每次都這樣來迎接自己，而</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>並不討厭</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>的熱情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>我回來了，</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>。你學會了新的東西。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>我看了</span>
  <span>Grayson</span>
  <span>家的影片</span>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>你看了阿</span>
  <span>?"Bruce</span>
  <span>挑了下眉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>他們很厲害</span>
  <span>!</span>
  <span>就算是仿生人也未必能作到的高難度動作他們卻作到了，我試了一下，試了好幾個星期</span>
  <span>!</span>
  <span>今天終於成功了，我和</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>商量過他說這樣你會開心的</span>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這的確是個驚喜，而這樣對未來給予</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>的計劃有更好的發展，對</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>的未來更好。</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>甚至對自己的力量已經控制自如，他能幫</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>作一點簡單的家務事，他不再擦碎家中的彩繪玻璃裝飾，更沒有幫忙除草時弄斷花園的樹。他變得像家中樂於幫忙老管家的少爺，但更多時間他喜歡找人聊天，</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>不在家時會他會纏著</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>，</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>回來後他就會纏上</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>，偶然</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>也會為他的多話而感到有點頭痛，但如果因此而令他又回到初生仿生人的狀態，那他選擇繼續聽</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>的話算了。他喜歡這樣活潑像人的</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>，而</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>最近也很少提到要把自己送回本公司格式化什麼的了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>時至深夜，時間差不多了。</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>看著</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>和</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>都不在，他知道</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>不在家，他每晚都會出去，但他不知道是在哪裡出門，至少不是大門。他試過晚上去找</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>，發現他不在睡房，甚至不在家。</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>表示他總有一天會知道的，但在此之前請不要過問，</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>會告訴他的，只要時機成熟的時候。而今晚，</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>突然嚴肅的看著他，並邀請他去一個地方，</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>就意會到那個時機到了。他跟著</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>走到書房，動了下某個裝飾品，椅子後的書櫃移開出現了新的一條通道。他們進入了一個地下室，他看到一大堆就算自己沒有常識，也絕不相信這只是裝飾品的高科技儀器，他甚至看到一套他只能在報章和電視上才看到的制服，</span>
  <span>Batman!</span>
  <span>他一直崇拜</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>，他知道對方為哥譚作了許多，加上</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>本身的智慧和行動力，他甚至覺得或許</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>比身為仿生人的他更完美。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>你是</span>
  <span>Batman!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>我希望你知道這一點是因為……我覺得你應該要知道，作為這個家的一份子。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>這就是你每晚出外的原因</span>
  <span>!</span>
  <span>我就該知道，為什麼我想不到</span>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>的興奮感令</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>感到莫大的成功感，但這不是因為他是</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>，而是因為</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>的行為和反應真的越來越近似人了。他展示另一套衣服，身材正是適合</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>你已經學會了控制力量，而且你的身手很好，所以……</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>你要我……成為你的助手</span>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"……</span>
  <span>如果你想的話。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>當然，我很願意</span>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>那麼你需要一個代號。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>那就……</span>
  <span>Robin?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>點點頭，認可了眼前這個助手，他的名字是</span>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <span>。自那之後</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>的活動地點多了蝙蝠洞，他在那裡看更多的東西，他看到不同犯人的背景資料，以往</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>所作的檔案紀錄。他在那裡受訓練，如何應對不同的敵人，他的身手和動作更純熟，</span>
  <span>Bruce……</span>
  <span>應該說</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>很滿意，但只要</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>的衣服穿上，溫柔的</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>便會轉變成嚴肅且不苟言笑的黑夜騎士。他不會笑，寡言，對任何人的要求都高，每次</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>作到他的要求同時他也會提出更高的要求，他限制了</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>的體能極限，要像人類，不能暴露他是仿生人的身份。這樣也是合理的，</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>看得出</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>對</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>這個身份的重視，要是身為助手的</span>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <span>被發現了是仿生人，那一定會被人追溯到</span>
  <span>Dick Grayson</span>
  <span>身上，那</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>是誰根本不是問題了。</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>不想自己被拖累，至少</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>是這樣想。</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>想守護</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>所重視的東西，所以他決定了絕對不會拖</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>後腿，而這事情他自有安排。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>第一次</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>帶他夜巡時，他難掩心中的興奮，但</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>的聲線一直在旁邊提點他，他努力地跟在</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>的後方，有危險的時候</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>總是能及時出現，他對</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>的崇拜和情感有增無減。雖然他會一直責備他，但那是因為自己的不足所作成，他會改進，他會進步，然後</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>便會什麼都不說但</span>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <span>會自動明白他對自己這次表現很滿意。他們越來越有默契，他們成為了別人口中的</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>活力雙雄</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>，真正的拍擋，合作無間。他們能把自己的性命交托，而</span>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <span>隨時都能為</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>的盾。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那一次經過書房，</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>他無意中聽到的，那時他正想和</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>說他要自己下去蝙蝠洞再練習一下，之前在</span>
  <span>Grayson</span>
  <span>空中飛人影片中那個動作，於是他聽到</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>和</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>的對話。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>你確定要這樣嗎</span>
  <span>?Master Bruce</span>
  <span>。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>這樣對我和</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>都是最好的，</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>。有父母是一件好事……</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>對我最好</span>
  <span>?Bruce</span>
  <span>在說什麼</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>或許他們暫時不想我知道，</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>不想告訴他就一定有原因，他要裝不知道嗎</span>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dick</span>
  <span>，你在外面的。進來吧，偷聽可不是</span>
  <span>Dick Grayson</span>
  <span>該有的行為。</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>那只有</span>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <span>時才能正當的作的事。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>好啦，該死的</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>直覺，他一直都作得比身為仿生人的自己好，他真的是人類嗎</span>
  <span>?Dick</span>
  <span>偶然也會疑惑這一點，他是不是裝了什麼高級感應器或掃瞄器能看到門後的情況，但當然沒有，他是人類阿。他在想要不要敲門才進去，但想到敲門是為了知會對方他要進來了但房內人早就知道對方存在，而叫他進去的正正就是房內人，所以他決定直接推門就好。看著</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>和</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>都在那看著他，他卻有點緊張，他們會聚在一起多數也會說很重要的事。看著</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>眼中也透露出緊張的情感，他看了眼</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>，他沒有給予任何暗示，這次應該不關自己做錯事了吧</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>他偶然還是會作錯事的，而</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>會像寵孩子的大人似的給予</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>一點小動作作為提示，讓</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>接下來乖乖的，至少可以早點消停一下</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>的訓話時間。但這次沒有，那就是他沒做錯事了。他完全不能推測到底是怎麼回事，</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>一向很擅長隱藏自己想藏的東西。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alfred</span>
  <span>，你先出去吧，我會和</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>談談的了。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>順他意的離去，走之前終於給</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>一個安心的眼神。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dick</span>
  <span>，我想你看看這個。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>嚴肅的把一疊文件交給</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>，</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>看了下，那是身份證明文件，他自己的。文件上很清楚的寫明了，</span>
  <span>Richard Grayson</span>
  <span>的父母，就是那對</span>
  <span>Grayson</span>
  <span>空中飛人的拍擋，</span>
  <span>John Grayson</span>
  <span>和</span>
  <span>Mary Grayson</span>
  <span>之子。</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>不知該說什麼，他有一陣不祥的預感，他的背景已經被編寫出來，像人類的一生一樣被詳細記錄出來，他看不下去，他突然明白了</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>那句的意思。他要被送走了，他要被當成兒子一樣送去給</span>
  <span>Grayson</span>
  <span>那對夫妻，從此離開</span>
  <span>Bruce Wayne</span>
  <span>，離開</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>，再沒有</span>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <span>的日子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dick……</span>
  <span>你沒事吧</span>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bruce</span>
  <span>，別這樣對我。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>你不想要嗎</span>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>我很喜歡現在這個樣子</span>
  <span>!Bruce</span>
  <span>你……為什麼不直接把我送回去本公司算了</span>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>你在說……</span>
  <span>Dick!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>就這樣逃離了書房，他聽到</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>在後方叫他的名字，讓他停下來，但他什麼也不想聽，他不想被送走。一股不正常的情感充斥著他整個人，他覺得這能稱為恐懼，這本身不該有的情感，但他只能用這個情緒來形容現時的自己。他明白自己就這樣逃掉根本沒什麼結果，他要不就被捉住再送去</span>
  <span>Grayson</span>
  <span>家，要不就被送回本公司被格式化。或許後者還比較好，至少他被送回本公司後會立刻被格式化，馬上就會被拆解，然後從此</span>
  <span>Richard Grayson</span>
  <span>這個仿生人就不存在了，至少現在的</span>
  <span>Richard Grayson</span>
  <span>不存在了。那麼他也不用一直掛念那段和</span>
  <span>Bruce﹑Alfred</span>
  <span>一起生活的日子，和</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>在夜晚的大樓間穿梭的日子，因為他什麼都不是了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他覺得自己不會逃得多久，</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>一向擅長追趕，沒任何人﹑事﹑物能在他手上逃離，他們經常以訓練為由作娛樂的訓練，他總是很快就被</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>找到，每次失敗的原因都不一樣。有時會是地毯，裝飾品，甚至盆栽或草地上的痕跡，但</span>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <span>不在乎，他只享受過程和與</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>間的時間。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dick!</span>
  <span>你要聽人說話。</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>看，沒人能在</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>手中逃離，不過這次已經是最佳紀錄了，</span>
  <span>3</span>
  <span>小時。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>這是最後一次了嗎，</span>
  <span>Bruce?"</span>
  <span>最後一次的捉迷藏。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那個是</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>發誓絕不能忘記的一刻，是誰令他露出這個樣子，是因為什麼而令他露出這個樣子，一切都不重要，因為他不想再看到這個表情。這個哭笑不得，明明應該想哭卻堅持著笑容的樣子，這個令人痛心的樣子不該出現在這個仿生人臉上，不該出現在</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>的臉上。</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>立刻上前抱緊他，不要再露出那個表情了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>所以你要把我送走了嗎</span>
  <span>?Robin</span>
  <span>的訓練也是為了把我送給空中飛人夫妻而預備的</span>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>不是這樣的，</span>
  <span>Dick!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>你厭倦我了</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>那麼至少把我送去本公司……</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>至少不用一直掛念你們的生活下去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>我沒有，</span>
  <span>Dick!</span>
  <span>我沒有厭倦你。</span>
  <span>"Bruce</span>
  <span>把懷抱再收緊一點。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>那到底是怎麼回事</span>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>嘆息，他說過當</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>適應一切後就會給他新的工作，這不單單指在夜晚的身份，他連白天也希望</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>擁有自己的定位和地位。但要在白天生活和工作，他必須要有著完美無缺的身份和背景，而</span>
  <span>Grayson</span>
  <span>夫妻願意成為他們的盾。所以</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>運用了技術，把</span>
  <span>Richard Grayson</span>
  <span>這個人構造出來，成為懷中人的過去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>你確定我真的像人了嗎</span>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>我可以肯定，</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>，你已經是一個人了。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>如果不是，那個表情是怎麼回事，而自己心中的悸動和揪痛又是怎麼一回事，</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>完全想不通。他成為了</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>的保鑣，有著完美的學歷和背景，完美的身材，再以招募方式帶入，沒人懷疑過</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>的來歷，也沒人懷疑過他不是人類。</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>以過人的成績順利獲得</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>身邊的位置，他當然能成功，他可是</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>一手訓練出來的人阿。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>在人面前真的偽裝得很完美，原本</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>還懷疑他會不會把家中那套帶到白天的生活中。</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>很喜歡擁抱，</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>回家時他會一下子抱上去，</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>給他小甜餅</span>
  <span>(</span>
  <span>就算他根本不用進食</span>
  <span>)</span>
  <span>時他會很開心的抱了下</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>。他嘴巴一向坦白討人喜歡，樂於分享，給予讚賞，他完美得討人喜悅。當他第一次以保鑣的身份站在</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>身邊時，</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>就帶著他去見某個合作公司的</span>
  <span>CEO</span>
  <span>，他有點害怕</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>也會給予對方一個熱情的擁抱，這份不願意</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>拒絕理解到底是因為這樣會冒犯到對方，還是因為</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>會擁抱他和</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>以外的人。但</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>從來都沒令他失望過，那名</span>
  <span>CEO</span>
  <span>發現</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>終於肯帶個保鑣讓他看看之餘還是一個非常漂亮的人兒，他想多認識這位能把</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>擺平說服他把自己留在他身邊是為了安全的人，但</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>一切都是平淡的回應，禮貌性的握手，像一個保鑣該作的。很好，不愧是我的</span>
  <span>Dick!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Master Bruce</span>
  <span>，這裡突然來了一個仿生人創造公司的請求。他們希望</span>
  <span>Master Dick</span>
  <span>回去本公司一趟，好收集仿生人在日常生活中的數據。</span>
  <span>"Alfred</span>
  <span>的電話。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>這樣……</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>沒問題的，</span>
  <span>Bruce!</span>
  <span>只是例行檢查而已，我自己去就好。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dick……</span>
  <span>我不肯定這樣對你是不是好事……</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>特別是你對我是如此特別的存在，如果被他們發現了什麼出乎意料而對你不利的話，</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>突然不敢想下去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>沒事的</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>，我很快就會回來的了。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>最終說服了</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>讓他回去本公司，只是例行檢查而已，一切都會沒事的。</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>回到了本公司，快去快回，這是</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>給他的唯一要求。實驗室比他離開前更多成品了，這些會是他的兄弟嗎</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>他看著那些已經在實驗室幫忙的仿生人，他們表情僵硬，回應和表達也真的像機器人。他突然有點陌生，對眼前這個本來應該是他的出生地，他的</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>家</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>才對，但現在他卻想離開這裡。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AX-01!</span>
  <span>這邊。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>現在人家叫</span>
  <span>Dick Grayson</span>
  <span>，哥譚寵兒的保鑣。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>對，不過也不重要，也只是稱呼而已</span>
  <span>!</span>
  <span>過來，我們現在會由外在開始把你檢查一番，你乖點就好。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bruce……Wayne</span>
  <span>想問這次檢查會花多少時間，他希望我能盡快回去。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>應該花個</span>
  <span>30</span>
  <span>分鐘吧，我們能先把你的數據收集，並且之後再分析，如果這是</span>
  <span>Mr. Wayne</span>
  <span>的要求。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>他們不會笑嗎</span>
  <span>?"Dick</span>
  <span>又問了別的問題。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>他們</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>哦，那些仿生人，他們不用有情感，畢竟這不是計劃的重點。這也是</span>
  <span>Bruce Wayne</span>
  <span>的疑問嗎</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>他期望是這樣</span>
  <span>?"Dick</span>
  <span>選擇不回應。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他們很放心</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>留在這裡，他們要先把器材拉過來，而這讓</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>有充分的時間理解他的</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>兄弟們</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>。他看了計劃書，</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>有訓練他閱讀的技巧，如何快速在一大堆文字中找出重點，而這份是仿生人的創作方向，他們沒有情感，他們不會疲累，甚至不會有怨言。但他們能作到關心你的程度，因為在大腦中的程式會教他如何說出貼心且安慰人的話，但心底還是沒有情感。為什麼不加入情感，因為他們認為情感會使一切變得不穩定，而仿生人並不需要不穩定的情感因素。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不需要……不重要……那他的情感是怎麼回事</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>他愛</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>和</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>的情感也只是程式得出的結果</span>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他看著他的</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>兄弟</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>，看著制服上的編號，這一批已經是第</span>
  <span>200</span>
  <span>多個成品了。他嘗試跟他們說笑，和他們聊天，但沒有和人類聊天時那樣的真誠，他們當中真的沒情感阿。他接受了一切的檢查，他乖乖的遵守，就如他的身份一樣，他是仿生人，不該有任何感情的流露。他平靜的回到</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>的身邊，他就如平時那樣給予</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>和</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>熱情的擁抱。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>然而，那天晚上卻像要印證什麼似的，一切都發生得太快。他們又穿上了</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>和</span>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <span>的衣服，</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>活力雙雄</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>又再次在夜晚的哥譚活躍，他們繼續互相照看著對方的後背，但他還是出錯了。他和一個手持大型軍火的人糾打作一團，甚至糾打到大街上，路人紛紛走避。他失策了，他為了保護剛好趕到的</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>，他擋了一槍。仿生人沒有痛覺，所以這不會影響到</span>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <span>的行動。但他錯誤判斷了一件事，這裡是大街，有路人並不是什麼特別的事。當</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>意識到</span>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <span>到底作了什麼的同時，他聽到有人驚呼，他的血是藍色的</span>
  <span>!</span>
  <span>他看著</span>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <span>呆滯了一刻子，他看著</span>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <span>的制服被藍血染污，但</span>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <span>只想著一切都完了</span>
  <span>!</span>
  <span>他看了眼</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>，別那樣看我，別那樣直直的看著我，我不是故意的</span>
  <span>!</span>
  <span>他又一次逃了，但他不是為了逃離</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>，當他知道</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>對</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>的重視同時，他也為自己作了個</span>
  <span>Plan B</span>
  <span>，要是因為他的失誤而令到</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>的真實身份受到任何懷疑，他就會實行這個計劃。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他這次逃，是為了讓</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>追。讓</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>和他到達一個沒人的地方，而</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>一直都作得到，他在某個天台等著</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>。</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>立刻上前查看</span>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <span>的傷勢，藍血會在數小時後便變得無色無味，數小時後</span>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <span>的制服就會只剩下一個彈洞。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>我很抱歉……</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>你應該要多加小心，你被人看見了</span>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>我已經計劃好的了，</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>你說什麼</span>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>時間到了，把我毀掉吧，</span>
  <span>B……"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>瞪大了眼，但</span>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <span>看不到。</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>不知不覺加重了手中的握力，但</span>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <span>一下就能把他推開，他如果繼續接受這份真實的著急，他會不捨離開的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>你殺了我，然後再以</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>的身份和本公司說自白天檢查後你就再沒見過我。然後……</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>你知道你在說什麼嗎，</span>
  <span>Robin!"Batman</span>
  <span>面具下的眉一定皺得很厲害，</span>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <span>就是知道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>然後……晚上我到底去哪了，你完全不知道……嗯，這樣就好。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Robin!</span>
  <span>我不會這樣作的。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>這樣你的身份才不會被發現</span>
  <span>!</span>
  <span>這是後果，情感導致的不穩定因素後果</span>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>情感不穩定因素</span>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>我知道的，今天我親眼看到了。我的兄弟們，他們作事一絲不苟，從來不會出錯。但是我，來到的第一天便給</span>
  <span>Alfred</span>
  <span>添麻煩了。我是個失敗品，我……</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <span>脫下了自己的面具，回到了</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>的身份，</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>看到那雙受盡驚嚇，受盡傷害的藍眼，</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>流出了本不該有的眼淚，這到底是什麼程式才會得出的結果</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>他到底是什麼，他到底是誰</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>他甚至只是一個失敗品，一切都是程式錯誤的結果嗎，還是因為他是異常那一個</span>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>這就是你想說的</span>
  <span>?"Batman</span>
  <span>脫下了自己的面具，果然如他所料眉頭皺皺的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>我發現自己真的是一個完全的失敗異常物，</span>
  <span>Bruce!</span>
  <span>我……我愛你，我只能用這個來表達我的心情。但這是不對的，我不該有這樣的情感，我不會有才對。這次是終結了，我甚至把你最重視的身份也曝露了，我該接受早就定了的結果。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>夠了，</span>
  <span>Dick!</span>
  <span>別再說了。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>你就把我毀掉吧……</span>
  <span>Bruce……</span>
  <span>然後向本公司再要一個新的仿生人。這次不會再給你添麻煩，不會再弄壞家中的傢俱，會是完美的一個。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>我除了你以外哪個也不要</span>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他的確很重視</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>的身份，但他從沒想過要把這個人和自己的身份作交換。看著他無助的樣子，</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>的心卻像被人揪著一樣痛，沒關係，這是活著的證明，這是人的證明。他擦去</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>的眼淚，沒關係的</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>，這就是你是人的證明，或許你對於其他人來說是異常的，但沒關係，一切都沒有錯。</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>再一次緊抱著</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>，</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>一開始有點掙扎，但</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>卻不肯放棄，他不會放手，絕對不會</span>
  <span>!</span>
  <span>如果這個世界因此而覺得你是異常，那麼我對這個世界……</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>沒事的，</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>，一切交給我。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他輕輕吻著男孩的唇，把這些不安都吞進去。他不知這個吻維持了多久，他更不知道</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>所說的交給他是什麼意思，他只是傾心著</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>的溫度而已。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <span>不再存在了，他在眾目睽睽下被自己像瘋子般的自毀行動作成滅亡的後果。他在眾目睽睽被哥譚警察破壞和處置，沒人再見過</span>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <span>，</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>的行動又回歸自己一個。</span>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <span>成了一個過去，再沒人記得</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>身邊有著那麼一個跳動的身影。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>你感覺如何，</span>
  <span>Dick?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>這樣真的好嗎，</span>
  <span>Bruce?</span>
  <span>我……</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>我們說好不提這個，人的記憶會過去和忘卻，他們差不多忘記你的了。告訴我新制服的感想，</span>
  <span>Nightwing!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>一改之前的風格阿，但我很喜歡</span>
  <span>!Batman</span>
  <span>。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>這套制服可以盡可能的掩飾你的藍血，但別因此而鬆懈</span>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>穿著黑色的緊身衣，胸前有著藍色的鳥標誌直到手指之間。緊身衣就是突顥著</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>的性感身材似的，讓</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>不禁偷偷吞嚥了幾次口水。他原本想再加一件披風擋住</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>的背影，那該死的性感，但</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>表示過披風太礙事，而且他怕再多一件披風會勾起人對</span>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <span>的記憶，所以他作罷了。那家公司後期被</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>直接收購了，</span>
  <span>Fox</span>
  <span>會直接領導他們的研究方向，情感或許是不穩定因素，卻是人不可或缺的一部分，就算是</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>也不是冷血，他也是出於對罪惡的仇恨而出現的。那麼</span>
  <span>Dick</span>
  <span>的出現，也必然是為了觸動</span>
  <span>Bruce</span>
  <span>，觸動</span>
  <span>Batman</span>
  <span>而存在的那一部分。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>那麼，我們走吧，</span>
  <span>Nightwing</span>
  <span>。</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>隨時在你身邊，</span>
  <span>Batman!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>